


Entanglement

by StealthyShadow



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, And Ciel is just :/, Angst, Blow Jobs, But emotions, Complete fuckery, Drunk Sex, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Fuckery, Literally just lots of fucking, Lots of those too, M/M, Sebastian is just sort of like 'fuck emotions', but it works out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 11:57:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4959736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StealthyShadow/pseuds/StealthyShadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian and Ciel are a little more than friends, but a lot less than boyfriends. It's all fun, that is, until emotions come into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Entanglement

_One month after the first hookup:_

The familiar ring of an alarm that wasn't his ripped through the black cloud of sleep drawing Sebastian out of bed and into the bathroom. His tousled hair and irritated eyes weren't enough to distract him from the meadow of red, purple and pink down his neck. He didn't remember them going at it this hard last night.

Did he dare turn around and look at his back? Uneasily he put his back to the mirror and looked over his shoulder at the streams of red starting from his shoulders and traversing all the way down.

"Oh my god," Sebastian mumbled with a slight smirk. Yeah that's right, he was getting some of the best sex of his life without having to think twice about commitment. It was honestly one of the greatest arrangements he could have ever come to after what could only be described as a fortunate accident.

Beaming with satisfaction, Sebastian went back to the bedroom where Ciel was now awake and on his phone. 

"Oh you're still here," Ciel said with genuine surprise.

"Yeah, I actually only got up a few minutes ago," Sebastian replied as he dug his phone out of the pocket of his jeans.

“Do you have work today?” Ciel asked timidly, watching Sebastian’s movements. 

“Nah, I have the day off.”

“Oh so you could maybe hang around for a bit; for like maybe breakfast or something?”

 “Yeah I could…” Sebastian mumbled, picking up his shirt.

One sloppy drunken one night stand has made all of the difference. Ciel and Sebastian had always been good friends and as far as they were concerned, this just made them closer. Neither of them had felt a touch so fiery and dangerous, yet enticing and soothing.

It was too good not to do again, and again. No other hook up with anyone else even come close to the little bursts of passion, pure skill in touch and accessibility.

They could get to each other within ten minutes and going their separate ways within another two or so hours. And that’s all that mattered: fast and easy quality sex. When Ciel didn’t feel like getting himself off, all it took was a swift back and forth texting and he could be in Sebastian’s bed within the hour. And when Ciel was stressed, chances were he was already at Sebastian’s flat trying to fix that.

What made this system so desirable for the two of them was the loose nature and lack of a lot of emotional communication. Yes, they still communicated a lot and often, but who gave a fuck about emotions? Not Ciel or Sebastian, that’s for sure. The only emotions that needed to be discussed were the ones centered around conset, pain, or the lack thereof, and that was about it, or so Sebastian thought. Ciel would argue that comfort played a role in their agreement, but that was dangerously “coupley”.

“Holy shit your back…” Ciel mumbled as he watched Sebastian shuffle around his room for his clothes. 

“Yeah I know,” Sebastian chuckled, “That’s all you.”

“No kidding,” Ciel replied, blushing a bit. “It doesn’t hurt or anything right?” he added, walking over to Sebastian.

“Nah, I didn’t even notice they were there.”

“I think that maybe you should take a shower and put some medicine on those scratches, you know just in case. So they don’t get infected or something.”

“That depends is that shower with you or…?”

Ciel fought back the frown that threatened to rip his mouth in half. “No I’m too sore,” he lied. “Maybe another time.”

“It’s cool, but yeah a shower sounds like a great idea.” Sebastian said with a smile 

* * *

_Five months into their dalliance:_

That’s how things always were: Ciel caring way too much about Sebastian and Sebastian being too damn oblivious to see that it was more than just a formality. It always seemed like Ciel was always at his heels, trailing behind trying to find a reason for him to stay and just be with Sebastian.

He didn’t want to be with anyone else but they didn’t love each other; Ciel knew that for a fact. There was nothing even remotely loving about anything they did, but he couldn’t help but feel a sense of longing.  

_Eyes, lips, gasps._

 When Sebastian had his thumbs on his cheeks and as Ciel reaches out, not tugging on Sebastian’s black hair but his heart and his mind, making it turn and tumble and asking himself if  what they’re doing this isn't right, and what has changed. The casualness of it all...something about it has changed and Sebastian doesn't like it. He doesn't hate it, but he's not quite sure how he feels about it.

_Hands, hair, moans._

Ciel thinks something is missing, or that maybe he’s missing something. But it can’t be something he’s looking for in Sebastian, but rather with the release that comes with Sebastian. It’s something powerful–no threatening, and he craves more of it. Not just in the form of sex either.

_Skin, scratches, bites._

Clawing to get it out of Sebastian, desperate to hear it but not say it himself. Ciel hopes to force the words out of Sebastian’s mouth, thinking if he could just give him enough, bite down hard enough, leave long enough scratches, then Sebastian might just say it.

_Grabbing, squeezing, mouth._

Sebastian knew it, he wasn’t an idiot. He could hear Ciel with no words. Something new he didn’t realize he’d be invested long enough to notice. As he made his favorite boy dance under the strings he just loved to pluck and tangle, he noticed a lot of new yet old things here. There was passion, far too much of it to be ignored. Not enough greed, not enough lust. He didn’t like it. Destruction was imminent but here he was, feeding more into it. A blind sense of trust and blatant desire were clouding his judgement too much for his liking.

_Neck, gaze, harder._

They couldn’t keep doing this, their body language shouted at each other as a warning almost every single night after every one of these stupid little get-togethers. What did any of it even mean? They were always together and for what? A meaningless fuck and just to be fucking ignored? It had to fucking stop.

_Shudder, arms, pleasure, tears?_

* * *

_Eight months invested:_

Sebastian stared up at the ceiling, completely drained and slightly annoyed. He told himself it would never get this far, that it was all just casual and that there wouldn’t ever be feelings, that this was just a temporary, short term thing. It was only supposed to be a quick fix for the two of them, nothing more.

What an absurd idea for him to think that was going to be possible.

He felt Ciel stir and looked down at him; his head was resting on his chest and his arms were wrapped tightly around his torso. Sebastian remembered the days where they would fall asleep on opposite ends of the bed, facing opposite directions, and look at them now. It was almost like they were a couple; how dangerous.

"Mmm sorry," Ciel mumbled, nuzzling into Sebastian's chest.

"Shh it's fine," Sebastian replied, smoothing out Ciel's blue hair.

"But–" 

"It's late, go back to sleep," Sebastian crooned softly. 

"Okay," Ciel said quietly.

A soft sigh escaped Sebastian's lips as he wrapped his arms around Ciel. He could almost feel Ciel’s headache and internal frustration. He shouldn't be annoyed with Ciel and he shouldn't be annoyed with himself. They were only human, and heaven forbid either of them have emotions.

Honestly Sebastian was surprised this hadn’t happened sooner. They couldn’t live like this for too long. A few sporadic hook-ups was one thing, but making the conscious decision to be with other almost all the time. That was something different.

That's what lust did to people–it clouded judgement. Who cared about all of that emotional and moral crap? All that mattered was that it felt good to the both of them. Fast, easy, consensual sex was all that mattered to Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel tried not to care about how alive Sebastian's touch and embrace made him feel; all that mattered was that the sex was good. Sebastian tried not to care about just how blissful Ciel looked, or the way he would make loving eye contact with him as he tugged at his hair and arched his back; all that mattered was that it felt good.

Looking back at it, it was never pure lust for the sake of getting off. Maybe the first few times where they were too hammered to care and looking for a quick fuck, but even then they always ended up with each other as opposed to some stranger.

"Are you sure it's okay?" Ciel asked softly.

"Yeah, it's fine. We can talk about it in the morning," Sebastian reassured, rubbing Ciel's arms.

"I feel bad," Ciel said simply.

"For what? Being human?"

Ciel shrugged, "I just feel like you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you Ciel. I promise."

* * *

 _Eight months and two weeks:_   

The night had started out like any other. Both absolutely completely drunk. His hands, oh god, Ciel’s hands. They were in Sebastian’s hair, on his chest, on his cock. Ciel’s lips were on his neck pulling him under his spell. As he breathed his vodka stained kiss, Ciel was all around him, and fuck he was in his veins, heart, and brain. He was everywhere and Sebastian knew he was falling hard.

“Baby babe bae…” Sebastian murmured, pulling Ciel closer.

“Hmmm what,” Ciel mumbled back, still playing with Sebastian’s hair.

“How much longer do you want to stay here?”

“However long you want to,” Ciel replied, kissing the base of Sebastian’s jaw.

God, this must have looked so dodgy. They were in the back room of the club and Ciel was on his lap, almost as if he was giving him a private show. He kind of was, he was putting on the best act of his life, unsure of when the curtain was going to close.

Sebastian slid his hand under Ciel’s shirt, up his waist and back, feeling the goosebumps rise across his heated skin. “But I want to know when you want to go,” Sebastian replied.

“We can go now,” Ciel said softly.

“No rush babe,” Sebastian said, dancing his fingers along Ciel’s back, tickling him, maybe even poking at Ciel’s heart.

“Then why ask?” Ciel retorted, arching his back slightly.

Sebastian glanced up at Ciel and smirked at him. “Because I like to hear what you have to say, and I like it when you get snippy with me.”

“Shut up, I’ll make you swallow that confidence.”

“You always say that and you still haven’t,” Sebastian said with a smug grin.

“Let’s go now,” Ciel pressed, grinding his hips into Sebastian’s.

“If you say so darling.”

With hazy steps from the back of the club, the two stumbled into the night air. Sebastian thought he had his hand firmly wrapped around Ciel’s waist but he seemed so far away, distant even. He knew he was right next to him but it was almost as if they were on two different wavelengths.

“Are you alright?” Sebastian asked softly.

 “I’m perfectly fine,” Ciel said with an unconvincing giggle.

By the time they got back to Sebastian’s flat the mood had turned and Ciel had his arms back around Sebastian and his lips on his. Ciel pressed his lips against Sebastian’s harder, with feverance, almost as if it was a cry to be heard, to be touched, maybe even to be loved.

As they made out on the bed, the sloppy grinding and messy hands. Even as they removed each other’s clothes, an icy chill ran down both spines, almost telling them to stop.

“Fuck, I need you so much right now,” Ciel muttered as he pulled off Sebastian’s shirt.

“Whatever you want, just tell me,” Sebastian replied, pulling Ciel into his lap.

“What do you mean?” Ciel asked as he removed his own shirt.

”You know you can tell me anything, ask me to do what you want, whatever.”

Ciel’s eye’s flickered away for a moment. ”Of course I know that,” he said dismissively, kissing the side of Sebastian’s neck.

Sebastian shrugged as he unbuttoned and unzipped Ciel’s jeans. “I just thought I’d remind you,” he mumbled.

There were always hints of deeper feelings when they got off together. It was almost never rough and far too delicate and loving. A soft caress of two carefully guarded hearts. This was never going to survive, the late night visits and the three am rustle of the sheets. The sexts and sweet texts, clashing with the grabbing and the cuddling, crossing over the hair pulling and gentle kisses. The emotions were beyond conflicting for both parties, but not yet at the surface, despite the bubbling.

“Seba-,” Ciel moaned softly as Sebastian palmed him once he’d removed his jeans. 

“Please, I just started sunshine,” Sebastian mewled back as put his mouth on Ciel’s clothed cock.

 But how could they stop this? Stop with the warm hands and pure lust, pleasure being released in grandiose amounts, and the genuine care? It was an addiction beyond repair, a fix that neither of them could resist. Both needed more than just the sex but their relationship was not supposed to be that deep.

“God you’re infuriating,” Ciel replied with an eye-roll.

“So you don’t want me to suck your dick?” Sebastian responded. “Cause I don’t have to,” he added, his voice trailing as he walked his fingers across Ciel’s bulge.

“Such a fucking tease…” Ciel mumbled.

“You love it.”

“Eat my ass.”

“Is that a comeback or a request?”

“Shut up,” Ciel retorted, his voice getting stuck in his throat.

 “Sorry babe,” Sebastian said with a slight smirk as he continued stroking Ciel’s cock, gently letting his hand slip under his waistband, warm fingers making his body ache and roll.

Even with Sebastian’s hands and mouth on him making him feel beyond great, he couldn’t help but feel empty and disconnected, almost as if Sebastian’s hands were going through him. He was trapped in some sort of limbo unsure of whether to let himself indulge completely or do what’s right.

But when Sebastian had stopped sucking, his fingers slipped out of his silky black hair and onto Sebastian’s back, nails clawing as he grinded into him. Burning hips crashing into his making him melt and moan, hungry for more, he couldn’t quite find it in him to give up this moment.

* * *

_Eight months, three weeks and four days; last fuck three days ago:_

He heard Ciel sniffle.

"Where are you going?" Ciel asked as he sat up. Where are you always going? We decide to become fuck buddies and now you're too good for me? You never want to hang around me anymore? Questions riddled his mind, always threatening to rip out of his mouth.

"I'm just going to use the toilet. Don't worry I'm coming back." 

"Leave your phone here."

"You're being ridiculous."

"No I'm not. I want to talk about this!”

“Oh my god. I’m not even fucking dressed, where the hell would I go in my underwear?” Sebastian shouted back.

Ciel pouted and ran his hands through his hair, “I don’t know. I just–”

“I have no idea what your problem is. We didn’t even do anything tonight, and you’re freaking out.”

 “Why do we always have to do anything?” Ciel yelled back.

“Isn’t that what this is?” Sebastian asked with genuine confusion. His tone had softened and he was leaning against the door, blankly staring back.

* * *  

_Nine months and two weeks; nearly two weeks since their last quickie:_

“Are you sure you’re going to be okay?” Sebastian asked, fastening the buttons on his shirt. He eyed Ciel who was sitting cross legged on his bed in his old uni hoodie from the mirror. 

“Yeah,” Ciel replied, forcing a smile.

Sebastian draped his tie around his neck, “Don’t lie to me.”

“How many days again?”

 “Only four days. I’ll be back by Sunday.”

“Okay,” Ciel mumbled playing with a loose string, refusing to look Sebastian in the eye. He bit his lip as he heard the soft shuffle of Sebastian’s feet before feeling the dip of the bed. “You’ll text me right?”

“I’ll do you one better, I’ll call you.”

“Promise?” Ciel asked, barely audible. 

“No more breaking promises from here on out,” Sebastian replied tilting Ciel’s chin up, forcing him to look into his eyes so that he knew he wasn’t lying. “My flight comes in around seven on Sunday and I’ll text and call you when I can during the weekend.” He kissed Ciel’s forehead, “I have to go now.”

“I understand. I can stay here right?”

“If you want to. I mean you have the key; it’s up to you.”

* * *

_Ten months and three weeks; nine days since their last fuck:_

Sebastian swiped across the screen to accept the call. “You alright?”

“I think I’m dying.”

 “What kind of sick is it?”

 “The dying kind,” Ciel mumbled, before breaking into a fit of coughs.

Sebastian chuckled. “I’ll be over in a few. Is there anything you need from the shops?”

“Those tissues with the moisturizer in them. You know the ones?” 

“Yeah. See you in a bit.”

 Ciel hung up, letting his phone fall out of his hand and onto the bed. He hated being sick more than anything but it meant Sebastian would come over and take care of him so Ciel couldn’t complain too much.

Sebastian smiled at his phone as he put it back in his pocket and went to get Ciel his special tissues. He heard his phone ring again and shook his head as he took the call, “Yes what did you forget to add?”

“And that one ginger tea please?”

“As if you even needed to remind me.”

“Thank you,” Ciel replied, making fake kissy noises at his phone.

* * * 

_One year, two months and eleven days:_

Ciel’s heartbeat was in his ears, his hands, in his own. His hot skin didn’t feel so far and foreign, but familiar and desired. The moans and pants he’d come to know along with his own. The sweet spots and the soft gaze. Ciel’s grip on his arms and the way he’d hold onto him until early in the morning.

The smell of not only hot and unrestrained sex, but rather the strong scent of coffee and ink from all of the paperwork Sebastian did, while Ciel’s fingers clicked across his own keyboard, and flicked around in his hair trying to get it to be just perfect.

Hushed squeaks and the soft kisses that stopped the yelling, the way their hands just rested together when they went to the cinema or when Ciel was sitting on his lap, pinning his arms above his head.

Their relationship twisted and turned and hit walls but it was out of the desire for something better and something more.

“How much longer?” Sebastian gasped out, his hands positioned on Ciel’s hips.

Ciel keened, bearing his neck upward. “Ah _\- fuck_ \- I’m gonna come.”

Sebastian pulled him down then, wanting to look into his eyes when it happened. Bearing down with his feet, Sebastian fucked up into Ciel’s tight entrance, holding him closer still. When Ciel finally hit his peak, he clenched around Sebastian’s cock, pushing him over the edge at last.

They came simultaneously, gazing into each other’s eyes, foreheads connected. Ciel let out a breathy chuckle, “Best one I think.”

“Agreed,” Sebastian breathed.

Sweaty and sated, they stayed like that for a few minutes before speaking again. Their gentle pants filling the quiet room, communicating what was in their goosebumps, on the tips of their tongue but hidden in the back of their throat.

“My lease is up next month,” Ciel told him. He had an arm across Sebastian’s chest and his chin rested on it.

 “Yeah?” Sebastian questioned, trying to keep the hope from his voice.

Ciel’s lifted his eyes to meet Sebastian’s. “It’s really too small to stay in.”

“Move in.”

“Took you long enough to ask me.”

* * *  
_Two minutes since they first made love._

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck, I've been gone for a while more than I expected to be gone. Well, enjoy this shitty thing. Kudos and comments much appreciated.


End file.
